


Mesum

by Rezaatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezaatan/pseuds/Rezaatan
Summary: Victor tidak menyangka bahwa Yuuri sebenarnya amatlah mesum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Yuuri di sini sebagai seme, karena ya saya suka demikian--dan victor uke is my life. Silahkan menikmati fic ini, maaf jika terdapat typo yang terlewat saya betulkan. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Victor tidak menyangka bahwa Yuuri sebenarnya amatlah mesum. Pemuda itu senang meminta Victor memakai pakaian perempuan tiap kali mereka beradegan ranjang. Kemarin seragam sailor, kemarinnya lagi seragam pelayan, dan hari ini adalah perawat.

Awalnya Victor menolak—(tentu saja)—siapa juga yang rela memakai pakaian wanita padahal jelas-jelas bergender pria. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi, badannya terlalu tegap, pundakya terlalu lebar. 

Tidak akan cocok, pasti aneh, dan berakhir sebagai bahan candaan.

Tapi ya—Victor heran.

Yuuri malah menikmati penampilannya.

Pemuda itu bilang Victor cantik, seksi, kulitnya begitu mulus, begitu menggoda, sampai-sampai Yuuri tak dapat menahan libidonya. Pertama kali mereka mencoba adalah saat Victor tak sengaja menemukan sebuah rok berenda di kamar Yuuri. Warnanya pink pucat, jika dikenakan mungkin hanya menutupi setengah area paha.

Victor pikir Yuuri berselingkuh—sempat ngambek pula—tapi ternyata bukan. Ia hanya bisa melongo kebingungan saat Yuuri dengan wajah malu-malu malah meminta Victor memakainya.

Yuuri bilang ia sengaja membeli untuk Victor. Pasti cocok katanya, padahal jelas-jelas paha berorot tak akan pas jika dipaksa mengenakan rok berenda.

Tapi akhirnya Victor tetap mencoba mengenakan, dan kemudian siapa sangka Yuuri berubah liar. Seperti mode eros kata Victor. Biasanya ragu dan malu-malu, Langsung berubah begitu mendominasi. Mulutnya tak henti mengucap kata pujian.

Victornya cantik lah. Menggemaskan lah. Hanya miliknya lah.

Sampai membuat banyak tanda pula ditubuhnya. Sampai Victor selama seminggu harus mengunakan pakaian dengan kerah menutupi leher, dan tangan panjang meski udara sedikit panas. Yuuri menyesal sih, tapi begitu ada kesempatan, hal itu kembali terulang. 

Yang kedua kali, Victor sampai sulit berjalan karena pinggangnya begitu sakit.

(Sempat kesal juga saat yang lain beranggapan semua karena faktor usia).

Sigh.

“Sudah kuduga kau cocok memakainya.”

“Kau selalu bilang begitu.” 

Victor cemberut, meki pipinya tetap merona hebat. Habis salah tangan Yuuri yang tak bisa diam. Satu meremas dadanya, satu lagi mengelus pahanya. Ia amat terangsang, tapi Yuuri sepertinya tak mau terburu-buru.

Pemuda itu lebih senang memanjakan Victor terlebih dulu hingga satu atau dua kali klimaks, baru miliknya menerobos masuk.

Katanya Yuuri suka saat Victor memohon, suka saat Victor mengerang dan mendesah hebat. Apalagi saat bibir Victor menyebut namanya. Jika tak bisa mengontrol libido, mungkin Yuuri sudah keluar tanpa perlu dipegang.

‘Yuuri kumohon masukkan...’

‘Yuuri aku sudah tidak kuat...’

‘Yuuri aku mau penismu di dalam lubang nakalku...’

Tuh—Merdu didengar.

“Victor kau wangi sekali.....”

Tangan Yuuri kini telah turun lebih jauh. Bahkan sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam tipis milik Victor. Ia sibuk memijit dan mencubit gemas benda basah itu. Senang saat erangan keenakan Victor terdengar. Kalau sudah begitu, waktu untuk jari-jarinya bersiap memasuki lubang panas.

Awalnyanya jari tengah, lalu disusul telunjuk dan jari manis. Keluar masuk mencoba menyenangkan Victor. Sengaja juga menubruk prostatnya berulang. Kadang cepat, kadang pelan. 

Semua dilakukan sampai Victor ejakulasi yang pertama. Yuuri menatap puas hasil kerja keras-nya.

“Mau dilanjutkan?”

“Uhn...”

“Selanjutnya apa yang kau mau?”

Victor menengadah, tatapannya sayu—(penis Yuuri semakin tegang, ciuman panas sempat diberikan sekali) “hng—Aku mau penis Yuuri......”

Sekarangkah?

Belum.

Yuuri malah menggelengkan kepala.

Kata Yuuri belum waktunya, ia masih ingin pemanasan dahulu. Victor juga baru keluar sekali, dan malam masih panjang. Mungkin bermain dengan puting Victor bisa jadi opsi selanjutnya. Benda itu mengeras karena sentuhan nakalnya di awal. 

Dan oh—Apakah Victor dapat klimaks hanya dengan permainan pada putingnya? Tanpa perlu menyentuh penis dan lubangnya, begitu?

Sepertinya patut dicoba.

.  
Tamat  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan selera pembaca--dan ehem--adegan seks mereka memang nanggung sekali, saya sengaja demikian. 
> 
> Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa.


End file.
